


Apple Seeds

by glimmerglanger



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Infinity War Didn't Happen AU, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sex Pollen, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, kind of, magic gone awry, with all the dub-con warnings associated with the trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger
Summary: As it turned out, their move to Migard had a number of repercussions Thor had never considered. For example, when fleeing for their lives from Hela, he’d never imagined Loki storming into his room in the small cottage where they were staying on Midgard, crossing his arms, and snapping, “I don’t have any of Idunn’s apples.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 358
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Apple Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairychangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/gifts).



> Written for the Thorki Secret Santa 2019 exchange, for the witchy Loki request and mpreg.

As it turned out, their move to Migard had a number of repercussions Thor had never considered. For example, when fleeing for their lives from Hela, he’d never imagined Loki storming into his room in the small cottage where they were staying on Midgard, crossing his arms, and snapping, “I don’t have any of Idunn’s apples.”

“Alright,” Thor said, looking up from a stack of paperwork that had been dropped off by some man in a suit. Apparently he needed to declare… Any fruits or vegetables he may have brought from Asgard. “And?”

Loki sighed and dropped into the chair across from him, tipping back on two legs and frowning. He looked different, back to wearing Midgardian clothing. “And I need them,” Loki said, scowl deepening. “I can’t complete the draught for your injuries unless I have one.”

And Thor had never imagined they would reach such a place, where Loki could complain that he had not the ingredients he needed to finish a spell, as they sat in peace, with no one at all trying to kill them. For a moment, he could only smile, helpless, at Loki. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Ugh,” he said. “I can see you’re going to be no help.”

“Wait,” Thor said, for he didn’t want Loki to leave yet, and not in a foul temper. He reached for the basket full of fruit that Stark had brought to them the day prior. “Here. An apple.” He held forth one of the Midgardian fruits. It was smaller than Idunn’s apples and green instead of golden.

Loki took it after a moment, fingers brushing Thor’s as he did. “Hm,” he said, buffing the apple against his thigh and turning it this way and that. “I suppose it’ll work. You have my deepest gratitude.” He left, then, and Thor watched him go, flushing when Loki looked over his shoulder and caught the glance with a smooth arch of his eyebrow.

#

And that might have been the last time they mentioned apples, but their lives were never simple. As it was, Thor thought little about Loki’s activities for a few hours, until he brought in the promised draught and placed it upon the table.

Most of Thor’s injuries had healed during their voyage across the deep darkness of space. Only a few remained, those left by Hela, which seemed not to heal as other wounds did. He sniffed at the draught - it smelled a bit strange - and asked, “Is it alright?”

Loki made a short, dismissive sound, washing his hands over at their new sink. “I’ve already had mine. If you don’t want it…”

“No, no,” Thor said, hurriedly, lifting the cup. He swirled the contents once and drank it down. He had no desire for the healing to take longer. The draught burned a little in his throat - Loki’s cures were never entirely comfortable - and then blossomed with warmth through his chest.

That was normal enough. Thor closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of heat and healing, setting the cup aside, turning back to the papers, when Loki jerked over at the sink. Thor turned to blink at him, the warmth in his chest moving, strangely, down, where it filled his gut and continued to spread.

“Loki?” he asked, and his voice sounded strange to his ears, throaty. His blood pounded faster in his veins. He gazed at Loki, who stood staring at the far wall, eyes wide and expression shocked, and felt his breath pick up. Something hot ran down his spine. He stood without thinking.

“Oh, shit,” Loki said, half a whisper, his gaze darting over to meet Thor’s and his eyes were so dark, all at once, his cheeks flushing red. His eyes dipped, just for a moment, lower, and Thor heard his chair topple over, but cared little about it.

He meant to demand information about what Loki had done. The sound that came out of his throat was not quite words. He took a step towards Loki, who stumbled back against the counter, wide-eyed, blurting, “Thor, it’s - we should get away from one another, we should - ”

But Thor had reached him then. The kitchen was not very large. It seemed only right, through the rising warmth in Thor’s thoughts, for him to block Loki in against the counter, catching Loki’s fast hands tight, holding him still. Loki looked up at him, wide-eyed, mouth open to speak or gasp, and Thor ducked towards him, no longer thinking of anything but the pounding need in his veins.

Loki froze, for a moment, under his kiss, and then groaned, shifting. He twisted his wrists, but Thor gripped them tighter, pressing them to the counter and pressing closer, until their bodies slid against one another just so. 

He kissed Loki until his jaw ached, delightfully, feeling Loki squirm against him, twitching his hips as best he could while caught against the counter. He liked keeping Loki there, he found, liked it in the pit of his stomach, as he nuzzled down against Loki’s jaw, tasting the skin down over his throat, listening to the panting, gasping sounds Loki made until he could not bear it any longer.

He released Loki’s wrists, the better to tear at his troublesome shirt, and Loki, satisfyingly, made no effort to bat his hands away. Far better, Loki fisted fingers into his hair, pushing up against him to take another kiss, his other hand sliding down, clever, cool fingers raising goose-flesh across Thor’s stomach.

“What-” Loki gasped, and Thor could barely hold a thought, could not comprehend how Loki could speak. He ignored the question, which ended in a groan, in any case. He tossed aside scraps of fabric, what had they been?, and grabbed Loki’s thighs, lifting him easily.

Loki made an indignant sound that turned into something sweeter when Thor turned and spread him across the table, knocking aside the paperwork, the cup, anything else that might get in their way. 

Loki looked… A feast, spread up, bare-chested, hair in a tangle around his face, his eyes wide and his mouth kiss-stung. He started to push up on an elbow. Thor leaned over him, hand in the center of his chest, driving him back down, feeling the way he shivered beneath the touch.

Loki made a sound, a curse, maybe, and waved one of his hands. For a moment, Thor considered that it might be a working, but the only effect seemed to be the disappearance of his pants, the fabric fading into wisps of greenish smoke. 

And Thor--got lost for a moment. He shoved at his own pants - Midgardian pants, why had he decided to wear Midgardian pants - and curled down over Loki, needing to kiss him again. Loki curled arms around his shoulders, wrapping one leg up over Thor’s hip, pulling him down with lean strength.

The table broke with Thor’s first thrust, wood giving way and dropping them to the floor. Loki blinked up at him in the aftermath, expression momentarily cleared of hazy heat, awareness coming back to him, and Thor--Thor didn’t want that. He rocked down, watching Loki’s pupils expand, his mouth fall open and slack as Thor moved over him, into him, taking him there, in the center of the newly ruined kitchen.

#

After, Thor’s thoughts came back as he leaned over Loki, panting against his neck, their bodies still connected. He groaned, for a headache was building in the back of his head, and asked, “What was that?”

Loki laughed, hitching and shaky. “Thor,” he said, “I had no idea that you’d never--”

Thor pushed up on one arm, the better to glare, and then found he had no idea where to look. Loki sprawled beneath him, pale skin reddened by his mouth and his hands. There was a wet smear up across his stomach. 

Thor felt his cock give a twitch of interest and jerked back, listening to Loki swear at him for his trouble, but--but whatever madness had come over them had obviously passed, and Thor could not simply - he had done enough - he - 

“Hand me a rag,” Loki grumbled, sitting up in the midst of the broken table, picking splinters from his hair. 

“I-” Thor started, and then realized he had no idea what he wanted to say. He got a rag. He gave it to Loki. He found his pants and pulled them on, feeling better for the covering. 

“This is what happens when you substitute ingredients without prior testing,” Loki said, pushing to his feet with a very strange look passing across his face. He called his clothing as he rose, fully clothed by the time he found his feet.

“Loki, we-” Thor waved a hand, feeling a curious bubble of pressure building in his chest. “I had you! Do you really have nothing else to say about it?”

Loki frowned at him for a moment. The effect was somewhat ruined because Thor could still see the marks of his mouth on Loki’s throat. “It was very nice,” he said, “If that’s what you’re worried about, though it’s not like you to fish for compliments, so-”

“Very nice?” Indignation spread out through Thor’s chest all at once. He took a step towards Loki, who looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

Loki waved a hand. “It was obviously an effect of the draught. The Midgardian apples must-”

“Must make us lose all control?” Thor demanded, not sure if he wanted to kiss Loki once more or shake him. “I did not even ask!”

Loki raised his chin. He said, “Well, ask then, if it bothers you so much.” 

Thor stared at him, dumbstruck, his pulse racing as he felt a fresh bloom of heat in his gut. “But,” he said. Loki only stared back at him, trying to look disinterested while looking thoroughly disheveled. Thor swallowed. “Would you - could - ”

Loki rolled his eyes, then, and said, “Yes.”

“Oh,” Thor said, a sense of understanding settling over him only slowly. Loki snorted, making to turn away, and Thor reached out, catching his arm. “Yes?” he asked, watching Loki’s eyes as he leaned in further. Loki smirked, right before Thor kissed him.

That time, they made it to the wall leading into the small living room. It came down, halfway through.

#

“I had… I did not realize,” Thor managed to say, eventually, laying flat on his back on the floor and watching Loki dress with more attention that it strictly warranted. Loki cast him a look over his shoulder.

“What didn’t you realize, exactly?” Loki tossed his hair back, and Thor restrained the desire to run his fingers back through the dark strands and then realized he didn’t need to. He stood, crowded close behind Loki, fitting an arm around his waist and nuzzling down against his ear. “You selected us a home to share on this rock. It’s only got one bedroom, Thor.”

“Mm,” Thor said, not feeling particularly interested in explaining his motivations for their choice in housing. He didn’t clearly remember what they were. “But… you, you feel - ”

Loki made a frustrated little sound, turning in his arms to scowl up at him. “Yes,” he said. “If it is not obvious enough to you, I feel.” And then he gripped Thor’s head, pulling him down into another kiss, and they spoke little for a long time.

It was not until much later that Loki rolled against him with a little sigh, head heavy on Thor’s shoulder, body languid and boneless. He said, as Thor pulled a blanket up over him, “We’re lucky, you know. Most times a spell goes wrong, it isn’t nearly as easy to deal with.” 

And Thor thought that perhaps they were lucky for far different reasons, curling a little closer, and falling asleep without giving it another thought.

#

Thor thought little about the inciting incident that brought them together in the coming weeks. He was far too happy to worry about it much, so much so that it had begun to slip from his memory on the day that Loki sat bolt upright in their bed and said, voice curiously flat, “Something is moving inside of me.”

“What?” Thor asked, not quite awake, well-tired from the previous night. 

Loki didn’t answer him, rising from the bed and disappearing down the hall. Thor found him in the kitchen, staring into a mess of small items he had dumped across their replacement table. Thor rubbed at his eyes. “Isn’t it early to question the spirits about--”

“I’m with child,” Loki said, abruptly, bending forward and placing both hands on the table, stirring some of the items he used to look into the future, when the mood took him.

Thor froze into place, staring at him with widening eyes. “That’s not--what?”

Loki looked up just enough to glare at him. “You have gotten a child on me,” he said, the words a hiss as he narrowed his eyes. “I should have known this would happen,” he went on, thumping the table once and then gathering up the mess across it. “You’re a fertility god on this world, after all.”

“I’m a--” Thor felt his cheeks heating and fought down the warm stain. He took a different tack, “You cannot blame me. Jane bore me no children.”

Loki went totally still, slowly raising his head to gaze in Thor’s direction. For a moment, Thor thought he would fall into a rage, but there seemed to be no anger in his eyes, only consideration. 

“The draught,” he said, jumping topics so quickly that Thor had difficulty switching tracks. “Idunn’s apples have always been associated with life. The apples on Midgard, which mixed with Asgardian ingredients, must…” He waved a hand, vaguely, and then sank into the closest chair all at once.

“Are you alright?” Thor blurted, coming around the table, a sudden kick of anxiety hitting him in the gut. He put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, staring down at him, at his stomach, unchanged, as yet, but full of a life Thor had placed there, a new Asgardian - there had been no other births since they reached Midgard.

Loki blinked up at him, a slow smile growing across his face, sharp along the edges. “I suppose that means you are not furious at the idea of having a child.”

Thor stared at him, the idea so incomprehensible he could not really believe Loki had suggested it. “Of course I’m not furious,” he said, feeling a smile stretched over his mouth, his chest tightening with sweet emotion. “Loki, I am--”

But Loki had already pulled him down, by then, kissing him hard, gasping a little when Thor curled down, placing a hand over his stomach, full of wants and imagining and a sudden, all-consuming desire.

As far as mistakes went, substituting the wrong type of apple could have been much worse, he decided.


End file.
